


Черта

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, azzy_aka_papademon, Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team



Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bromance, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team





	Черта

Когда закончилась война, не было ни праздников, ни фейерверков.  
Ничего не изменилось в городе, где остались лишь руины без окон и крыш, бродяги и мертвецы, которых никто не искал. Война покинула город, но забрала все, что было хорошего, с собой.  
А у Гарри Макдауэла был много хорошего.  
Он затем говорил, что не помнит ничего из довоенной жизни, что был слишком маленьким и все такое.  
Врал, конечно. То ли по привычке, то ли из желания защитить все, что осталось.

Он запер воспоминания в своей памяти, спрятал так глубоко, чтобы никто не добрался, — это последнее, что не смогли украсть ни крысы, ни мародеры, ни люди в черном и с автоматами.  
Сначала Гарри помнил почти все, но с каждым днем меньше. Прежняя жизнь рассыпалась прахом и пеплом, как сгоревшие доски под ногами.  
Кофейная чашка из тончайшего фарфора, что казался почти прозрачным. И мамины руки с такими же тонкими прозрачными пальцами, и тяжелое обручальное кольцо на левой. Он помнил, потому что крепко цеплялся за безымянный, и кольцо соскальзывало. Мама вздыхала и надевала его снова.  
Гарри совсем не помнил отца, в памяти остался лишь крепкий густой запах сигар. Наверное, потому что он все же был маленьким и когда задирал голову, чтобы взглянуть отцу в лицо, перед глазами расплывалось. Еще помнил запахи свежего хлеба и густой овсянки — как осколки, они впивались в самое сердце. Он ведь ненавидел овсянку, а она была наваристой, с подтаявшим кусочком масла.  
И думая об этом, Гарри снова сворачивался клубком у холодной стены.  
Он обещал маме не плакать, когда она ушла из бомбоубежища — ушла и не вернулась — и поэтому не плакал. Только стискивал зубы.

Поначалу было тяжелее, потому что Гарри думал, если найдет свой дом, если сумеет вернуться, то все опять будет хорошо, все станет как прежде. Он бродил — вместе с другими бездомными, которым некуда или не с кем было идти, и беженцами, которые потом уходили дальше, — по городу и не узнавал его. Он помнил другой город, тот не выглядел столь разрушенным, как рот без зубов, с торчащими остовами обломков. Как-то он споткнулся — увидел под ногами скрюченное мертвое тело и даже не отшатнулся. Люди обходили его. Все вокруг были чужими друг другу, у каждого свое горе, своя беда.  
Но Гарри зажмурился, а потом упрямо посмотрел вперед. Он знал, что если вернется домой, все будет хорошо.

— Где четвертый дом на Восьмой улице? — спросил он громко, не особо надеясь на ответ.  
— Ты стоишь перед ним, — ответил чей-то равнодушный голос. Какой-то старик рылся в куче обломков, оставшихся от дома напротив.  
Гарри смотрел прямо, но ничего не видел, словно смотрел в черную пропасть. Дома, собственно, и не было. Только одна стена, обгоревшие окна, да груда мусора.  
Старик достал сплющенный абажур, повертел в руках и выбросил прочь.  
Гарри почувствовал себя бесконечно усталым. Обманутым.  
Это не могло быть его домом. У него был другой дом — светлый, сытый, с мамой, кофейными чашками и ненавистной овсянкой.  
А то, что он видит, — обман.  
У меня другой дом, говорил он себе, не замечая, что нарушает обещание — плачет. Навзрыд.

Потом Гарри пришел сюда еще раз. Абажур больше не валялся у стены. Сама стена казалась чужой, незнакомой, словно здесь ничего родного для Гарри не было. Никогда.  
И он больше не возвращался.

***

Были времена, когда Гарри завидовал Брендону. Тот мог довольствоваться малым — одним куском хлеба, одним другом, одним на двоих одеялом.  
Хотя они и подрались прежде, чем познакомились. Гарри, в первые дни бродивший как лунатик, искал, где бы заночевать. В наскоро сооруженные из обломков хибарки или же расчищенные подвалы сунуться нечего было и думать — место там не хватало даже их обитателям. Поиски убежища довели Гарри до кладбища при старой церкви — днем там раздавали помощь пострадавшим, а по ночам уже слишком здорово холодало, чтобы ночевать, как летом, между могильных камней. Ежась, Гарри набрел на подобие дома — вообще-то склеп, но с крышей, дверями и стенами, так что это можно было считать за дом.  
Очевидно, попытки его оккупировать кладбищенский сторож до сих пор считал святотатством — потому что искореженные половинки дверей соединяла новая цепь с замком. Но щель оставалась, пригодная, чтобы забраться кому-то мелкому и худому. Как Гарри.  
Протиснувшись, он устроился в углу и очень постарался заснуть до того, как замерзнет. А проснулся — было совершенно темно и кто-то его пихал в плечо. Пихал слабо, но зло и настойчиво. Сил на то, чтобы выгнать незваного гостя, у пришельца явно не было. А у Гарри не доставало сил дать сдачи. Возня в темноте длилась еще какое-то время, затем оба затихли. Стоило выспаться и обождать до утра.  
Утром Гарри проснулся от того, что одному боку было тепло, а вот другому — как-то не очень. В придачу кто-то сопел в ухо. Похоже на собаку, да и пахло примерно так же.  
Вот это сопение, кудлатость, да еще очень худые кулачки, которые, тем не менее, били довольно больно — вот первое впечатление Гарри о Брендоне. В то утро они, косо посматривая друг на друга, очень быстро разбежались.  
Чтобы к концу дня столкнуться нос к носу у дверей того же склепа.  
— А у меня есть поесть, — гордо сказал Гарри. — А тебя вообще как звать?  
Так и пошло — потому что Гарри умел выпрашивать еду даже у таких же беженцев, как и он сам. Ему сочувствовали, узнавали бывшие соседи. Круглый сирота, какой ужас, какое несчастье. Никто, правда, желания взять к себе и кормить лишний рот желания не выразил.  
Брендон же еду крал — ловко и быстро, чем, правда, уже успел ославиться. Затем приворовывать начал и Гарри, куда более аккуратно и незаметно: бегал и дрался он хуже Брендона. Тот, кажется, еще до войны жил сам-один и никаких родичей не имел. Или его бросили точно так же. Так или иначе, но уличная жизнь была ему не в новинку. Это Гарри все казалось чужим, временным, каким-то недоразумением. Как будто не хватало воздуха, не хватало самой свободы.

Постепенно, не за месяц и не за два, но восстанавливалось подобие порядка. Разрушенную часть города восстанавливать не было смысла, но развалины огораживали глухим забором, как будто те, кто выжил, старались как можно быстрее забыть плохое. Новостройки росли как на глазах, и там не было ни голода, ни горя. Ну, по крайней мере так казалось тем, кому идти было некуда.  
Условную границу пепелища назвали Чертой.  
Гарри не винил никого из тех, кто мог выбраться отсюда — выбрался, вырвался и забыл. И сам удивлялся своему равнодушию. Он и, правда, понимал, почему никто не хочет помнить и знать о брошенных детях, обреченных на то, чтобы стать попрошайками и воришками.  
Гарри думал о другом. Он знал, что однажды уйдет за Черту, и все будет как раньше — как дома.  
Он в этом нисколько не сомневался.

***

За Чертой была своя жизнь — бедная, убогая, часто страшная и обычно короткая. Спасало мальчишек то, что они держались всегда вместе, обороняя свои собранные там и сям пожитки от таких же воришек, как они сами, прячась, убегая. Где подворовывая, где — выпрашивая, они росли.  
Не жизнь, а так, подобие. Пусть даже умирали тут по-настоящему, но толком и не жили. Пусть даже и своя банда, пусть даже Брендон был не прочь так и оставаться. Но Гарри хотел большего. Считал, что возвращение домой — к нормальной чистой жизни, стоит того.  
Какова бы ни была стоимость. Несмотря на уличное образование, а, может, именно благодаря ему, он прекрасно научился считать. И рассчитывать исключительно на собственные силы. Ну, и на Брендона тоже. Единственный человек, которому он доверял свои честолюбивые надежды на будущее. Выбраться из грязи. Уехать — куда-нибудь далеко, чтобы начать всё сначала. Ну, или хотя бы за Черту — уже там начиналась совершенно иная жизнь. Пусть даже и опасная, но без привкуса пепла и тотальной безнадежности.  
Этой самой безнадежностью прям-таки разило от застиранных занавесок и неизменного меню в кафе у Джойса. Безнадежность — в притоне Миранды. Безнадежность — под прицелом чужого пистолета.  
Надеждой в этом темном царстве оказался дорогущий, чернильно-черный "кадиллак" в ночи. Похожий на катафалк — но для Гарри ставший, скорее, колесницей в будущее.  
Ведь там, по ту сторону — та же самая жестокая борьба. Те же самые лица, люди, расклады. Под тонким налетом цивилизованности идет постоянная борьба, но борются там уже не просто за выживание. А за настоящую жизнь. Гарри считал, что он достаточно подрос, чтобы принять участие в игре по высоким ставкам.  
А Брендон... он согласился. Они всегда выигрывали, когда были вместе. Ему тоже было за что бороться — по ту сторону Черты его ждала Мария. Девочка, с которой они хоть и держались за руку, но как будто из другого мира.

***

"Милленион". Новая жизнь, новые люди, новая одежда. Еще разлука с Брендоном — его "подключили" к какому-то другому делу, на другом конце города. Но все это было мелко, несерьезно. Гарри ждал чего-то другого. И однажды дождался телефонного звонка. И приглашения.

***

В особняк Большого Папы Гарри вошел со смутным страхом попрошайки, которого вот-вот выставят за порог. Но он открыл дверь и как будто вдохнул знакомый запах дома. Нет, ни кофе, ни овсянки, разве что полузабытый запах сигар.  
Особый запах спокойной, сытой, богатой жизни, где люди ворочают большими деньгами и большими делами. Гарри чувствовал, что вернулся домой.

— Ты пришел, — мистер Асаги произнес так, как будто и не сомневался. А затем почти без паузы кивнул на темный проход, похожий на жадную черную дыру: — Проходи в спальню. И разденься.  
Большой Папочка грузно поднялся и неторопливо вышел из комнаты, как всегда улыбаясь своим мыслям — совсем не имевшим отношения к мальчику на пороге.  
Гарри замер. Он услышал слова «Проходи в спальню. И разденься».  
Но что это значило? Это было испытание? Проверка на верность? Большой папочка хочет убедиться, что на Гарри нет «жучков»?  
Наверное, он мог бы уйти, сбежать. Прямо сейчас, пока Большой Папочка не вернулся. Но это будет значить, что он не выдержал. Это значило возвращение назад — за Черту. Брендон бы его осудил, он бы понял. Брендон не привык не сомневаться в Гарри. Но сам Гарри — он бы себя не простил, если бы сдался.  
Ничего не значит, убедил сам себя Гарри и вошел в эту черную дыру. Где-то, наверное, был выключатель, но Гарри не нашел его. Поэтому разделся стоя, глядя в окно на редкие огни города вдалеке, и наугад положил вещи на стул. Он бы сейчас охотнее всего закурил, пытаясь скрыть нервозность. Но не смел.  
Он просто ждал.  
Когда Большой Папочка наконец зашел и включил свет, Гарри больше всего на свете захотелось зажмуриться, как тогда перед руинами на Восьмой улице.  
Большой Папочка был в халате, большой, грузный теплый.  
— Знаешь, зачем ты здесь? — Большой папочка подошел и обхватил подбородок Гарри рукой. Большой палец коснулся губ. Взгляд, как всегда, не разглядеть из-за густых морщинок возле глаз.  
«Нет, сэр, — хотел сказать Гарри. — Пожалуйста, не надо так со мной. Пожалуйста».  
Но он кивнул, потому что не мог сказать ни слова и снова замер. Наверное, его трясло мелкой дрожью.

Большой Папочка объяснил, что надо делать и отпустил подбородок Гарри.  
Гарри ушел в ванную комнату, чувствуя его взгляд голыми лопатками.

В ванной комнате уже все было подготовлено: крем, резиновая груша, мыло. Гарри смазывал кремом пластиковый наконечник резиновой груши, повторяя пересохшими губами слова, которые продолжал произносить в его голове спокойный теплый голос Папочки, объясняющий, как правильно поставить клизму: «Смазать, ввести, подержать, очиститься».  
Очиститься.

Потом его все равно стошнило. Пока ничего не случилось, а он, вцепившись пальцами в еще теплое сиденье унитаза, уже ощущал себя изнасилованным и выпотрошенным.  
Потом Гарри умылся, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало. Но все равно зацепился взглядом.  
Он не узнал себя. Правда, не узнал — в бледном взъерошенном мальчике с торчащими ушами и каким-то больным взглядом.  
Он, Гарри Макдауэл, парень из «Миллениона», не должен был так выглядеть.  
Гарри оторвался от зеркала, еще раз плеснул в лицо холодной водой.  
Нужно было выйти из ванной.

Играла тихая музыка, радиола стояла на тумбочке. Мелодия, ненавязчивая и приятная, ласкала как теплый ветер летним вечером, когда никуда не надо спешить: ты счастлив, а если еще нет, то еще будешь — столько нежности и надежды было в ней.  
Большой Папочка лежал на кровати и читал книгу. Очки поблескивали в приглушенном свете торшера. Гарри почувствовал себя неуместно — голый в спальне едва знакомого пожилого человека — как будто вторгся в чужую мирную жизни.  
Заметив его, Большой Папочка отложил книгу, снял очки и кивнул, приглашая лечь рядом. Как собаке, которая понимает хозяина без слов, подумал Гарри и послушно сделал несколько шагов.  
Он оперся руками на кровать, прижался коленом к покрывало и опустил голову, понимая, что не может сдержать слез. Он ненавидел себя за это, кусал губы, но слеза упала и расплылась по ткани, Гарри едва подавил новый всхлип. Большой Папочка приподнялся. Он не выглядел ни смущенным, ни рассерженным. Он выглядел понимающим. Добрым. Как всегда.  
Он привлек Гарри к себе за плечи, притянул, так что пришлось целиком взобраться на кровать. Гарри не сопротивлялся, послушно уткнулся лицом в халат и разрыдался по-настоящему. От обиды и отчаяния, чувствуя себя маленьким и несчастным, как не чувствовал очень давно.  
Истерика была короткой, но она вымотала его окончательно. Большой папочка не осуждал, не ругал, он понимал и ждал.  
Гарри был признателен за это мистеру Асаги и ненавидел за то, что он собирался сделать. И после того, как тяжелая теплая рука начали гладить по мокрым волосам и дальше по шее и плечам, по влажным лопаткам, Гарри уже не мог выбраться из этих объятий. Он понял, что сам попал в ловушку и, подавив последние рыдания, затих. Больше незачем сопротивляться. Он слишком боялся остаться за Чертой — эти слезы были последним прощанием с детством, и теперь он был готов к взрослой жизни.  
Гарри очень хорошо запомнил каждое мгновение — был бы рад не запоминать, но так уж получилось.

Мистер Асаги оттолкнул Гарри на кровать. Он говорил коротко, только по делу, как всегда: «Ложись, перевернись на живот, раздвинь ноги».  
Торшер он так и не выключил, и Гарри отвернулся, чтобы свет не бил в глаза. Он видел складки на простыне, вдыхал запах чистого белья. Домашний запах, очень хороший.  
Он был послушен, как кукла. Даже когда Папочка притягивал его бедра к себе, клал под живот подушку. Даже когда услышал шелест разрываемой упаковки и почувствовал острый медицинский запах — Папочка пользовался презервативами.  
Гарри было почти все равно, если бы так не ныли растянутые пластмассовым наконечником мышцы сфинктера.  
— Можешь кричать, — добродушно сказал Папочка за спиной.  
«Я не буду», — подумал Гарри. Он чувствовал бесцеремонные жесткие руки, прохладный крем — все это свивалось в тугую петлю на горле, от которой темнело в глазах и прерывалось дыхание.  
Но он закричал. Он закричал, потому что это было больше, чем можно вынести.  
И, похоже, Большому Папочке нравилось, как он кричит.  
Гарри казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Он очень хотел, чтобы так и случилось — все бы закончилось для него, но никак. Ничто не могло его спасти. Гарри не знал, что за удовольствие испытывал Папочка, и сейчас меньше всего мог об этом думать.  
Это было похоже на то, как если бы его избивали — чтобы убить. Большой Папочка мог бы проделать в его животе дыру и насиловать туда, для Гарри ничего бы не изменилось.  
Но почему-то одна мысль принесла облегчение, его ведь избивали раньше. Так сильно, что он неделями подняться не мог со старого продавленного дивана в их с Брендоном убежище. Ему ломали руку. Однажды вывихнули плечо. Его били арматурой и окунали лицом в собачье дерьмо. Гарри смог все это пережить и даже выжить.  
Жизнь нечасто улыбалась ему, но он был готов на все, чтобы выбраться из-за Черты. На все… и оказаться в постели Большого Папочки, придавленным его весом, корчась под его членом? Гарри снова всхлипнул. Что-то важное ломалось в нем в такт напористым движениям и непрерывной боли в заднице, под тихий скрип кровати и собственный скулеж, отрывистый и болезненный.  
Это не навсегда. Это скоро кончится. Скоро. Скоро.

— Можешь идти, — с добродушной сытостью сказал Большой Папочка. Вот так просто.  
Гарри произнес «До свидания», но не услышал ответа. Или не понял, что ему сказали.  
Ему было очень плохо. Он шел, согнувшись, как если бы его долго били в живот — похожий на пьяного или больного.

Гарри вырос за Чертой, видел немало продажных женщины, которые позволяют за деньги делать с ними, что за хочешь. Он не любил шлюх, но любил, когда его окружают смеющиеся красавицы в откровенных платьях, нравился бесстыжий запах духов. Женщины смеялись, и в их шалых глазах отражалась его улыбка.  
Никто не мог устоять, когда Гарри Макдауэл улыбался. Он не был похож на шлюху, а Большой Папочка думал, что он ничем не лучше.  
Гарри знал, шлюх, использовав, выбрасывают вон.  
Он лег под Большого Папочку, потому что боялся, если откажет — снова окажется за Чертой. Но теперь он еле шел по темной пустой улице, и от липкого страха снова крутило в желудке. Он боялся, что все равно выбросят вон — как использованную, ставшую ненужной шлюху.

Холодный ветер в лицо сменился первыми каплями дождя. Гарри почувствовал их на лице и невольно удивился. А потом понял: он забыл в особняке пальто и шляпу, ушел так, едва сумев одеться.

Мимо медленно прокатилось такси, Гарри успел махнуть рукой. Он привалился боком на сиденье, назвал адрес. Ему показалось, что в глазах таксиста мелькнуло удивление, но вслух тот ничего не сказал. Он был уже пожилым, этот мужчина, и его седые усы были так же аккуратно подстрижены, как у Большого Папочки.

Когда машина остановилась, Гарри понял, что расплатиться ему нечем. Он снял часы — свою первую покупку на первые деньги, заработанные в «Миленнионе». Таксист, внимательно рассмотрев под тусклой лампочкой, бросил их в бардачок.

Гарри вышел и оглянулся.  
Это были знакомые места. Он помнил все, хоть и не был здесь почти год.  
Все та же Черта.  
Немногое изменилось — за баррикадой все тот же старый разрушенный город, в котором слишком много горя, чтобы вместить его. Лучше запереть и забыть. Лучше заживо похоронить.  
Гарри понял, почему старый таксист привез его сюда. Он сказал: «Восьмая улица, четвертый дом».  
Гарри мог бы перемахнуть за ограду одним движением, вернуться за Черту — туда, откуда пришел вместе с Брендоном.  
Вернуться домой.

Занимался рассвет. Рассветное солнце безжалостно било в глаза.  
Начинался новый день.

***

Не так уж и часто Большой Папочка говорил: «Останься сегодня», и Гарри оставался.  
Это вообще не длилось долго. Он быстро надоел Большому Папочке, Гарри чувствовал это. Он больше не кричал. Он был послушным. Когда Большой Папочка говорил: «Встань на колени, возьми в рот», Гарри становился и брал.  
Большой Папочка говорил: «Старайся, Гарри». И Гарри старался. Он был послушным — но не больше.  
А потом в доме поселилась Мария, и Большой Папочка больше не приказывал остаться с ним на ночь.  
Гарри уехал на побережье дель Мааре учиться вести дела «Миллениона» за пределами города.

Когда он вернулся, то узнал, что у Большого Папочки новый любимчик — Брендон Хит.

Они встретились в старой букмекерской конторе, потому что только там, Гарри был уверен, никто не будет их подслушивать, чтобы потом доложить мистеру Асаги.  
Гарри сел прямо на стол, подвинув стопку бумаг, липких от пролитого кофе. Он всмотрелся в лицо Брендона — без тени эмоций, как всегда. Но казалось, что если Брендон поднимет взгляд, Гарри поймет, что с ним произошло.  
Брендон посмотрел на Гарри — все так же ясно и просто, словно не было полугода разлуки. У него были честные глаза, они не умели лгать. Брендон не не знал, как облекать чувства в слова, но все можно было прочитать по его взгляду — если ты умел. Гарри умел, и теперь он видел, что за эти месяцы Брендон стал сильнее, спокойнее, увереннее в себе.  
— Большой Папочка не обижает тебя? — чуть хрипло от напряжения спросил Гарри, отлично понимая, как по дурацки звучал вопрос.  
Без тени удивления на лице Брендон покачал головой.  
— Ты же знаешь, пожилые джентльмены… бывают… ну… со странностями, — почти в отчаянии продолжил Гарри.  
Брендон смотрел все так же ясно, словно пытаясь понять, что именно хочет сказать его друг.  
— Забудь, — поспешно сказал Гарри.  
— Он учит меня ловить рыбу, — немного подумав, добавил Брендон. — Мария там счастлива.  
По меркам Брендона это была целая речь. Гарри оценил, что друг его хоть и не понял, но искренне пытается помочь. Он похлопал друга по плечу, но думал совсем о другом.  
Как нечестно Большой Папочка поступил по отношению к нему, к Гарри. Он не тронул Брендона, не обижал Марию. Но Гарри, за что с ним так?

Он долго запрещал себе об этом думать. Важно было зацепиться в «Милленионе», быть нужным, быть полезным. Гарри не считался самым сильным, самым ловким, самым метким. Все, что он мог предложить синдикату, только свою смекалку, дерзость и обаяние. На побережье в дель Мааре он учился думать и просчитывать чужие ходы на три шага вперед, учился считать деньги и делать новые. Он даже научился не дергаться, когда мистер Кастильоне, старый консильере синдиката, говорил: «Старайся, Гарри».  
Гарри был послушным, он старался.  
В том числе, старался не думать о том, что сделал с ним Большой Папочка.  
Его почти отпустило.  
Но сегодня на крыльце старой букмекерской конторы, когда Брендон по старой привычке раскуривал для них двоих сигареты, Гарри скрутила та самая черная обида, от которой хотелось скулить, почти как под тяжестью Большого Папочки.  
Он знал, что никогда не сможет забыть.

***

Впрочем, недолго пришлось ждать, когда с Марией случится то, что случилось.  
Гарри не желал несчастья ни ей, ни Брендону. Эти двое детей были наивными и трогательными в своих попытках держаться друг от друга подальше. Не выдать своих чувств ни словом, ни взглядом. Мария была святыней для Брендоном, его светом в самой беспросветной ночи. Брендон бросил бы вызов всему миру, если бы тот ополчился против Марии. Он не побоялся бы пойти и против Большого Папочки, если бы тот посмел обидеть ее.  
Гарри знал все это — без малейшего романтического восхищения преданностью Брендона одной-единственной женщине — просто учитывал в своем раскладе сил, как привык учитывать в любой ситуации.  
Ему казалось, что если у кого и получится переломить Большого Папочку, так только у Брендона, которого нельзя ни запугать, ни подкупить.  
Но Гарри не учел одного — Большой Папочка не всегда брал силой то, что ему нравится.

Брендон приехал к Гарри уже за полночь. Он был очень тихий, с пустым взглядом — словно кто-то взял нож, разрезал его от живота до горла и, выпотрошив, забрал самое главное. То, что придавало жизненных сил, и теперь не осталось ничего, ради чего стоило бы двигаться вперед.  
Большой Папочка не забирал Марию силой. Он всего лишь спросил совета у Брендона, как быть — ведь он, старик, полюбил молодую девушку и это последняя радость в его жизни, последний свет и надежда.  
И Брендон, выбирая между преданностью человеку, который стал ему названным отцом и преданностью женщине, без которой не мог жить, сделал все, чтобы люди, которых он любил, были счастливы.

Гарри впервые в жизни захотелось ударить его — влепить хорошую оплеуху. Заорать: «Как ты мог так поступить с Марией? Как ты мог так поступить с собой, идиот?».  
Но он только кивнул и за руку вывел Брендона на улицу. Брендон шел за ним как слепой, даже не спрашивая, куда его ведут.

Гарри привез его к Делайле, одной из своих бывших женщин. Она была не похожа на тех продажных женщин, кого вы встречаете на улице. Тихая, спокойная, домашняя, она умела быть ненавязчивой. С ней не нужно было говорить, с ней хорошо было молчать.  
— Сделай так, чтобы он забыл обо всем, хотя бы ненадолго, — попросил Гарри.  
Он остался ждать в машине, уверенный в том, что Брендон не задержится на всю ночь.  
Поэтому он открыл спустил боковое стекло и слушал — в соседнем кафе играл маленький оркестр. Звучало что-то вроде танго, тягучего и жаркого, как бурбон. Гарри очень хотелось выпить. Музыка обволакивала его, словно густая ночь, трогала мягкими пальцами, гладила по лицу.  
Как Брендон мог так поступить с собой и Марией?  
Гарри хотел бы сказать, что не понимает. Но он понимал.

Большой Папочка забирал все, что мог пожелать, и имел на это право.

Они был готовы пожертвовать ради него своими жизнями — так высока была их преданность, но Большой Папочка предпочитал забирать то малое, чем они владели.  
Он забрал у Брендона Марию, и теперь у Брендона не осталось ничего, кроме преданности «Миллениону». Преданности Большому Папе.

 

***

Год спустя Гарри был готов посмеяться над своим собственным пессимизмом. Он и Брендон шли по бетонной полосе вдоль берега залива, и, кажется, впервые за много лет Гарри мог бы сказать: «У нас все хорошо».  
Они делали все, что вздумается — как когда-то детьми, только теперь они были мужчинами. Витрины отражали их дорогие костюмы и дешевую бумагу в руках, в которую были завернуты горячие гамбургеры.  
Не было нужды идти пешком — но они шли. Не потому что не было денег на автобус, а потому что в конце квартала их ждал блестящий черный лимузин, в котором они уедут отсюда.  
И можно было пройтись босыми ногами по гальке, не потому что порвался последний ботинок — а потому что они сами так захотели.  
Величайшая возможность, которую они отвоевали для себя — быть собой, быть свободными.  
Почти свободными.  
До настоящей свободы оставалось совсем немного.

Весь этот прекрасный долгий день вдвоем, когда они вспоминали, кто они на самом деле — двое мальчишек, выбравшихся из-за Черты — Гарри был уверен: Брендон поймет.  
Брендон — его друг, его брат. Он все, что было хорошего в жизни Гарри. Он — тот, кто прикрывает спину, не задает лишних вопросов и не предаст ни за что  
Он поймет.  
«Теперь мы — истинный «Милленион», — думал Гарри. — Мы берем от жизни, что захотим».  
До настоящей свободы оставалось немного. Только один шаг, только один выстрел.

Лифт нес их наверх, к новой сияющей лучезарной жизни — яркой, как солнечные блики на море.

И Гарри сказал то, что давно мечтал произнести вслух:  
— Давай убьем Большого Папу.


End file.
